


I'm-

by slowedsadism



Series: For my fellow Ymir stans [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Historia is cheating but there’s nobody named so ignore it, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, but not really, i miss them, i was bored, lesbian babies, um, yes - Freeform, yuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowedsadism/pseuds/slowedsadism
Summary: I was bored so have a Yumikuri drabble
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: For my fellow Ymir stans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105667
Kudos: 57





	I'm-

“A-ahhhh”, Historia moaned as Ymir grabbed her thigh and left dark marks on her neck, whispering in her ear, biting it invitingly. “Ok I want you on your back, baby.” Ymir said in a low voice, Historia looking back at her and obeying her commands.

The brunette reached over to the side of her hip, pulling the waistband of her panties and letting it go, making it slap against her hip. She yelped moaning out a small “Don’t tease me.” Ymir reached inside her panties, rubbing her clit softly, refusing to actually finger her hole. Historic grabbed Ymir’s wrist, moaning softly in my ear as her other hand kept rubbing her clit. “Tell me what you want baby and I’ll give it to you.” The woman said leaning down her head to suck on her right breast, pulling with a wet ‘pop’.

Historia shuddered after Ymir pulled away from her breast, trying to make the girl stop teasing her. “Ymir I need you, I need your fingers inside me, pleaseeee.” She said, panting from frustration. Ymir raised her hand to her ear, trying to get her to say it louder. “You need my what inside your who?” Ymir smiled, watching her growl, eyebrows furrowing. “Pleaseeee, I want you to fuck me so bad, I need it, please, please, please, please.”

Historia gave her a pouty face before trying to kiss me. “Ok baby since you begged so sweetly and so nicely, you deserve a treat.” Ymir went to the side of her hip and pulled down her panties with her teeth, raising her leg in the air so she could take them off effectively.

She put her head in between her legs, flicking with her clit before giving it a long stripe in the middle, making Historia give a tiny scream. The brunette rubbed her fingers before diving deep inside her, making her say, “Yes, yes, yes, yes!” She moaned before clutching the bedsheets, as Ymir pulled her fingers inside and out of her pretty pussy, her tongue playing her engorged clit. She sucked on it, looking up to see her facial expressions turn into something like pure ecstasy.

Ymir put a third finger in, making Historia gasp loudly and raise her legs a little. Ymir scissored her walls while sucking on the nerve laying in between her lips. “Ooooohhhhhh, right there.” The blonde said eyes closing, Ymir kept Scissoring her open, watching her pussy become a waterfall before her eyes. “Aaahhhh, oh my god, oh my god, I’m close!”

She said running her fingers through her hair, moaning and shaking her head. Ymir hummed making her let out a loud “Oh!” At the vibration. Historia’s thighs tightened around her head, trying to keep Ymir trapped in between them. “Ymir, I can’t, I can’t, AHHH!” She let out a loud moan, releasing her juices on her tongue, the slightly fruity tasting cream leaving a tart taste on the girl’s tastebuds.

Ymir looked at Historia, eyes lidded, mouth open with drool coming out the side. Ymir smiled walking to the drawer, opening it up to reveal a 10-inch strap on. “I gotta surprise for you baby.” Ymir said, smile going wide. Historia tilted her head At the other girl confused. Ymir hooked the harness around her waist, shoving the other side of the dildo inside of her pussy. letting a slow moan at the feeling.

Ymir walked up to the edge of the bed, kissing Historia and pushing her gently onto it. Ymir replaced the already purple bruises on her neck by sucking the skin even harder, making Historia give out a small groan. Ymir tapped the inside of her leg giving the command ‘open up’, before stroking the strap and putting the tip inside. She moaned at the feeling grabbing her back, clawing at it softly.

Ymir put it inside inch by inch, making Historia leave out little breathy moans of “more.” Ymir watched her facial expression in the lamplight, grow slack as she buried the faux phallus inside to the hilt, looking down at her flushed pussy, before pulling out and putting it back in.

“Mmmmmhhg.” She moaned, watching the girl’s hips go back and forth making the bed creak under them. “I bet they can’t fuck you good like this huh?” Ymir whispered into her ear, watching breathless pants come out of her mouth. “I bet when they’re not here all you can do is think about me.” She rocked your hips harder.

“I want to hear you say it.” Ymir grabbed by her hips and started thrusting almost flash-like. “It’s not like that.” Historia said, almost drunkenly. Ymir slowed down the pace, slapping her hips, fucking her into the mattress. “You say you love them, but do you really?”

Ymir kissed her neck, giving a little bite. “Fuck, you are such a liar.” She said raising her thigh, giving more power to her thrusts. She watched as Historia’s eyes rolled back, not able to take anymore. “I want you to cum for me and ME only, you hear me?” Ymir said, looking at the way her eyes was glazed.

She let a groan, feeling her clit rub from the friction of the toy. Historia watched as she kept thrusting. “O-oooh, Ymir!” She said trying to reach up and kiss her. Ymir kept thrusting harder, hearing Historia let out a scream, her pussy clenching around the toy.

Ymir gave out a small moan, throwing her head back and laughing. Her pussy clenched around the plastic, making the brunette grab the bedsheets and heave. She kept moving her hips slowly, letting the both of them ride out their orgasms.

Ymir took off the toy, arms feeling wobbly from their endeavor. She laid right beside her, watching Ymir stare into her blue colored eyes. “When are you coming back?” She asked the girl, pulling the sheets around her naked body. Ymir ran her hands through her hair and said, “I don’t know, I need some time to figure this shit out.”

Ymir stood, grabbing her clothes and putting them on. Historia grabbed her arm, “Please stay.” She said giving Ymir that look she knew you couldn’t resist. Ymir went to the bathroom and grabbed towels to clean up and then she laid back in bed and wrapped her arms around Historia snuggling right next to her.

“Do you think they’ll find out?” Ymir asked.

Historia shook her head before closing her eyes, “The less they know the better.”


End file.
